


the unexpected

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Surprised Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85





	the unexpected

I had a request from (WinchesterGirlForeve )to do a Sam version of UNEXECPTED QUESTION - so here it is I hope everyone likes it . it not the same as the Dean version but it along the same lines . 

Sam x Reader 

To be in love was a huge deal especially for a hunter because loving someone meant the possibility of losing them and a part of yourself. But when you meet that one person your heart doesn't care about the danger..it will live with the danger .

That is how it happen with Sam . One day you had been hunting alone and run into some trouble you had gotten in over your head with a nest of vamps . But Sam and Dean had busted in saved your neck literally. At that point you realize it wasn't such a smart thing to be hunting alone you need someone to watch your back. Luckily for you the guys had offered you a place with them and you took you them up on it. You and Sam hit it off right away you found right away you guys had a lot in common . Dean was great but a little wild for your taste. Sam was more gentle there was something about him that attracted you to him more than anyone before. It wasn't to long after that that you found yourself in a relationship with him . Then you realize quickly after that being in a relationship with Sam meant you were completely in love with the man and that scared you until you heard him say those same words t you and then you felt like you were on top of the world. 

But now standing in your bathroom you felt like you had been knocked off your feet. Hell you felt like your legs had been cut off below the knees. You hadn't been feeling very well for the past couple weeks at first you thought it was just exhaustion because you guys had been hunting non stop for the past couple months but when you couldn't shake it you thought you might need to take a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side. So you drove to the store and got the test and hurried back to the bathroom and locked yourself in praying that you were wrong. But looking at the test in your hands and seeing the two pink lines appear you knew you were right. you were pregnant.

Shock had you frozen to the spot for a couple minute then panic hit. What were you going to do ? How were you suppose to raise a baby a hunter's life was no way to raise to a child. How would Sam feel. He of course would feel responsible but you didn't want to force him into this.. but you couldn't do this on your own. Gezz what where you going to do ? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. you jumped and dropped the test "crap " you murmured as you bent down and picked up the test " yeah " you called out " Y/N are you hungry I am going to fix some lunch " Dean called out "yeah I be out in a few " you replied then you heard him walk away and you sigh and leaned up against the closed door. you were so much trouble. 

You wanted to go ahead and talk with Sam after dinner that night. but he seem really distracted as you got ready for bed. "Can we talk ?" you asked as you slip on a oversized nightshirt . you turned around to face him . he was sitting on his side of the bed messing with his phone. you walked over t him "Sam ?" he finally looked up . " yeah I have something I need to talk to you about too " he said you frown and sat down next to him " What is it " you asked " me and Dean are going out on this hunt should only take a few days " he said " " and I cant go with you ?" you asked no you stay here and rest you been looking exhausted lately beside me and Dean can handle this " he said. As he said that it reminded you of what you needed to tell him but as you opened your mouth to tell him he captured your mouth with his and all thoughts lefts your mind at your point he was very good at that. In fact while he held you though out the whole night your news stay buried at back of your mind. 

He was gone when you woke up and you soon realize so was Dean . You sigh and realized that you had lost your chance to tell him .Well you would have make him realize listen when he came back . Maybe you should come up with a unique way to tell him about the baby . After you had some time the shock and the panic wore off the idea of a baby Sam's baby didn't seem so scary anymore. yeah it was going to take some work with your lifestyle but it could work be worked out. You could stop hunting you wouldn't ask Sam because he wouldn't be able to let Dean go out on his own. So over the next two days that they were gone you though about how you were going to tell him. Finally deciding on simple was the best you drove to the store and got a little white teddy bed and then got a little t-shirt to put on the bear that read I LOVE MY DADDY you couldn't wait for him to see it

A couple hours later you tried calling Sam phone but he didn't answer so you called Dean's . He answer Sounding a little breathless. "What wrong " you asked "uh well a couple Demon jumped while on this hunt and Sammy got hurt "Dean replied your heart stop for split second. " how bad?" you asked " he was protecting me and took most of the hit and still pretty out of it but he will be fine we should be home in about in a hour " Dean said " ok I will get things ready here " you said. 

You Hurried and got your room and bed ready for him. Silently cursing him at the same time .They should have brought me with me on this hunt three people are better than two you thought. But then again you could have been then one who gotten hurt and the baby and Sam would have never forgiven himself. After an hour Dean rolled up into the garage . You met him out there and went around to the passenger side where Sam was passed out and between you and Dean you got him into bed . " why didn't you let me go the extra hand never hurt even on a simple hunt " you said Dean shrugged not meeting your gaze " he insisted on letting you get some rest " he said turning away from you but then he paused " what is that " he asked his body gone stiff " what?" you looked up from where you were making Sam more comfortable on the bed. you froze when you saw Dean starting at the white teddy bear "well I uh " you tried coming up with an explanation he turned around to you . " That is for Sam " you said walking over and picking it up and handing it to Dean who stare down at it then looked up at you "Dose this mean your.? he ? " you smiled as Dean fumbled for words " yes I am having a baby " you said as you watch a whole set of emotions cross his handsome face then a grin settled on it and he step forward and wrap you in a hug. " I am really happy for you and I know Sammy will be thrilled " he said. " I hope so " you replied "trust me he will be " he said with a wink 

Sam Woke up a few hours later your were curled up next to you him just thinking . He groaned and rolled towards you. You watched as his eyes fluttered opened. " hey sleepyhead "you said softly reaching down and brushing a piece of hair out of his face "hey " he replied " I am guessing Dean got us home alright " he said. " yeah but you know if I had been with you I could have help out ." you said he slowly sat up wincing a little " take it a little Dean said you took a pretty hard hit taking one for him " you said. " yeah he didn't see it coming I had to step in " he replied. and you nodded you knew that he would do anything for his brother that was part of the reason you love him so much. " So what happen?" you asked he looked at you for a second and sigh. "Well we were jumped as we were going into Dad's old storage unit " he said you frown " the one that you didn't know he had until a few years ago with all the hex boxes and stuff like that " you asked he nodded " yeah apparently he also kept a few things from the family as well.. but as we were going in we were jumped I don't know what they were trying to accomplished but they failed. "he said. "what were you doing at the storage unit ?" you asked " well I had a whole different plan in my mind but ... " he trailed off as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a black pouch. " I wanted to give this to you " he said ' I been thinking abut this for a while and this feel just right and Dean agrees . You watch him unite the pouch your heart pounding hard in your chest. he pour the contents of the pouch in his hand . You gasp as you saw the beautiful ring . it had a larger Diamond ring in the center surround by smaller ones it was the perfect ring. " oh my gosh Sam it beautiful " you said looking at him . " it was my mother 's he said and again you gasp tears filling your eyes. "really " you asked yeah " his own voice thick with emotions. " They found it shortly after the fire and gave it to my dad " He said " I guess he kept stored for one of us " " what about Dean? he the oldest ?" you asked not beveling what was happing "he told me to take it he loves you he says he doesn't seem himself settling down he rather see you wearing mom 's ring " he looked taking your hand into his " and so would I " he said. " For so long after Jessica I never though I find someone I would love with everything again. and that I could truly be myself again with. but with you I have found all that. I love you " he said as he slip on his ring " will you marry me ?" he said Tears finally spilled over on your cheeks as you nodded and he grinned and pulled you into his arms and crushed his mouth onto yours. and attempted to roll you over. But you would let him distracted you this time not after this. You pulled away and he groan " I need to tell you something now " you said and he flopped over you his back with a frustrated groan. " now " he asked you laugh " yes now trust me it will be wroth it " you told him climbing off the bed and walking over to the dresser to get the bear. you walked back he was watching you intently .. you knew that look and it made you want to forget everything and climb back into his arms. .But no this was to important. You sat down back on the bed and handed him the bear. " I tried to tell you before but you distracted me " you said he took the bear looking confused not looking at the bear really. You grin " just read his shirt silly " you said he looked down and flip the bear over and you watched his face as it hit him . His eyes widen he looked up at you " are you serious "? he asked you nodded " I was shock and a little scared I didn't know what to do I mean a baby in this life ? but because this is your child and I know what kind of man you are and I know I love you I know we can do this. " you said. he nodded and reached for you and this time you let him pull you down on your back. Here I though I was going to surprise you " he said in between kiss " you did surprise me " you said with a grin it just that I happen to surprise you at the same time there nothing wrong with that " you said. "yes there is nothing wrong with the unexpected " he agreed leaning down and kissing you again.


End file.
